


Gorgeous

by yeaka



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Caroline’s a mess.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Last Tango in Halifax or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It was another trying night—but what isn’t, now, with Alan and Celia coming and going through all their wild adventures and John popping up with Judith drunk or worse and Lawrence with his new attitude—only this morning, it all peaked around four a.m., and she really needs more sleep than that. Caroline had practically any, and by the time she’s pushing through the wooden door of her office, it feels twice as heavy as it should. She got her makeup on—somehow—dressed alright in shoes that are killing her, and she hangs her jacket up on the peg in autopilot before realizing it’s far too chilly to relinquish that yet. After she’s shrugged it back on, she actually checks that it’s the right way out—that’s just how _frazzled_ she feels.

It isn’t until she’s plopped down into her office chair that she realizes she completely forgot about her hair. It’s probably a frantic mess. Which would be fine if she were as useless as John’s become, but she’s _not_ —she’s the only one who’s kept it all together in both families combined, and someone of her position really can’t fall apart. At work, no less. She lifts a hand up to her straight-across bangs, raking back to assess how bad it is. She really needs some coffee.

When the door clicks open, she jolts into perfect posture. She’s learned long ago that one’s attitude can make up for a good deal, and she can command respect if she just puts her mind to it. At least, she can at work—heaven knows it does no good at home. But it’s only Kate that slips inside, smiling brightly and perfect. She’s beautiful this morning—always is—and it eases Caroline back down again. She can relax around Kate. She can just _breathe_. She doesn’t have to be so damn invulnerable all the time. 

Kate comes to drop a manila folder atop her desk, not even pausing to explain what it is. At the moment, Caroline can’t care. Then Kate strolls right around to the back, bolder now than she used to be, and comes to weave her dark fingers through Caroline’s light hair. 

“What’ve you done to it?” she asks, gently teasing with a note of a laugh. Caroline’s always loved Kate’s voice, even back when Caroline was afraid to love anything about this magnificent creature. Kate brushes the fraying ends back, careful and never catching, like giving Caroline a massage. Caroline’s eyes flutter closed as she leans into it, just enjoying the sensation. Even though they shouldn’t here. It’s never safe here. But Caroline just needs a _moment_.

She mumbles, “Long night,” and Kate hums like she understands. 

For a good few minutes—more than Caroline should spare—Kate fixes her up, calmly smoothing out Caroline’s life, until it’s all good as new, or better. Then the soothing ministrations stop, and Caroline feels a kiss press against her forehead. Kate lingers longer than she should. When she straightens, Caroline’s lashes flitter open again. 

Kate smiles, almost shyly, and ducks away, heading out as quick as she came. Caroline lets her go, even though every fibre of Caroline’s aching being is shouting to _stop her_ , pull her back and thrust her up against the door, experience her fully, _love her back_. But all Caroline ever does is hold herself back, and soon enough, her office is empty.

But she feels better. She reaches for the folder, and the new day begins.


End file.
